


Nomen nescio

by Princess_andromeda



Series: skriv en sång om mig [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Betaed, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Gen, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, ikki is going to suffer a lot here, lots of adult stuff but nothing graphic, mime too, oh boy if last one was dramatic then this is going to be a ride, thank goodness
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Mientras que el cuerpo de la víctima era claramente femenino, las quemaduras lo hacían imposible de identificar, y el poco ADN encontrado en la escena coincidía con el idol japonés Ikki Ito, secuestrado hacía cuatro años. Sin más pruebas que ayudaran a conocer su identidad y con otro misterio en manos, la policía de Athenas no tuvo de otra más que declararla una Jane Doe





	1. Yo sólo soy un joven ordinario de diecisiete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemini_in_tauro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/gifts).

> Seré honesta: sólo me metí a todo esto de los idols por el video que hizo Caleón sobre Shojo A y por Zombieland Saga. Luego un fic de Free! que hizo una amiga, así como su blogging de idols en Filipinas hizo que entrara más, y con el 30D, tuve que meterme de lleno. XD (Terminé haciéndome fan de algunos artistas, y ahora presto más atención a entrevistas y así). Anyways, este fic está un poco inspirado en los casos que se basa "Shojo A" (btw, los títulos de los capítulos estarán en base a la letra), y una advertencia: además de las que ya puse arriba voy a tocar temas muy sensibles en este fic a partir del capítulo dos. Y a diferencia de mi otro fic, no voy a hacer demasiada investigación, así que muchas cosas van a estar incorrectas. Nada de lo que diga aquí es con la intención de ofender. Gracias. Un dato curioso: en uno de los clips de Shojo A, aparecen los signos zodiacales con foquitos. El que aparece encendido es el de Cáncer.

A pesar de que no era lo que deseaba ser cuando era niño, el trabajo de idol era algo que Ikki disfrutaba, aunque no por las mismas razones que su hermano.  
  
Shun parecía disfrutar de hacer feliz a la gente, y realmente era una gran mejora en comparación al orfanato en el que vivían. ¿La mejor parte? Al ser huérfanos, no tenían padres que intentaran de abusar de sus estados como idols ni sus cuentas bancarias. Aunque claro que venía con algunas desventajas, como las largas horas de trabajo que, Ikki estaba seguro, figuraban como abuso infantil en algún lado, y el ocasional fan que intentaba acercarse demasiado.  
  
Lo que Ikki disfrutaba de ser idol, era la oportunidad de viajar. Escapar del orfanato habría sido algo demasiado fácil (en ocasiones se iba durante las noches a explorar la ciudad, aprender de la vida) pero estaba el hecho de que Shun era menor que él, demasiado bueno para este mundo y, debido a la promesa que le había hecho a su madre cuando ésta murió, tenía que quedarse a protegerlo. Sin embargo, con la grabación de _Saint no Kokoro_ teniendo su sede en Kioto, Ikki había tenido mucha oportunidad de explorar el área. Y un poco más.  
  
—Disculpa. —dijo en el mejor alemán que pudo. Su agente (un idiota de primera) había insistido en ir a Alemania a grabar unas escenas cerca del castillo ese de Disney porque sí (personalmente a Ikki le gustaba el clima, y la comida era decente, así que no se quejaba). Era septiembre, hacía algo de viento, e Ikki no sabía qué querría Shun como regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Una chica (la persona con la que se había tropezado por ir a las carreras), se tomó un segundo para recuperarse del impacto.  
  
—No hay problema. —tenía cabello largo del que Ikki sólo había visto en animes, y los ojos púrpuras más terroríficos que había visto en su vida. Le daban la sensación de que veían a través de su alma y les divertía lo que veían. La sonrisa de la chica probablemente no ayudaba en nada. Al menos hasta que reconoció a Ikki y cambió a sorpresa—. Espera, ¿no eres Fénix?  
  
Su jefe les había dicho que la serie no estaba teniendo mucho éxito en el extranjero (una gran y gorda mentira en base a la reacción de la chica), lo cual podría haber o no influenciado su decisión espontánea de ir, aunque considerando que _era un idiota de primera_, a Ikki no debería sorprenderle que estuviera equivocado.  
  
—Er, sí. —su mano se fue a su nuca, que comenzó a calentarse de la vergüenza de ser reconocido cuando esperaba pasar de incógnito.  
  
—Pandora Heinstein, un gusto conocerle. —hizo una reverencia, algo que Ikki no esperaba de los alemanes. Su sonrisa seguía siendo juguetona, aunque ahora tenía un poco más de calor.  
  
—Ito Ikki, —respondió, algo inútil, al saludo. La chica no pareció tomarle importancia, porque simplemente miró a ambos lados antes de invitar al chico a que la acompañara a caminar.  
  
—¿Y qué te trae a Alemania? —le preguntó en un japonés que, francamente, le daba vergüenza por lo bien que sonaba en comparación a su alemán.  
  
—El jefe quiso venir a globalizarnos. —contestó con las manos en los bolsillos y la mejor cara de malandro que podía poner. La gente de por sí le veía por ser extranjero, ¿qué tenía de malo expresarles lo que pensaba de ellos con su rostro?  
  
—Pero _Graad_ no es muy de irse al extranjero, ¿o sí? —Ikki se encogió de hombros. Él no sabía mucho sobre las agencias (para su pésima suerte porque su ignorancia bien podría costarle la vida o un contrato esclavista un día de estos), así que no sabía cómo responder a eso.  
  
—Supongo que al jefe le gustó la salchicha callejera ésa. —Pandora rió a pesar de que su chiste era pésimo.  
  
—¿Y qué te trae a ti por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en un set o algo así? —Ikki se volvió a encoger de hombros. Ya había terminado de grabar las escenas en las que aparecería, y no había recibido llamadas de su jefe gritándole que regresara al set. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que usualmente prefería el silencio, se estaba volviendo algo incómodo, así que decidió responder.  
  
—En una semana es cumpleaños de mi hermano.  
  
—Tu hermano… ¿Andrómeda? —Ikki asintió. Pandora pensó en su respuesta un par de segundos antes de volver a preguntar—: ¿Cuántos cumple?  
  
—Quince. —no sabía por qué preguntaba Pandora, si sus edades estaban en una de esas revistas de fanzines o como se les llamara. ¿Era acaso que quería seguirle sacando conversación? Dudaba que fuera por su encanto, porque mientras que tenía muchas fans gracias a su actitud de _bad boy_, Pandora parecía más del tipo que querría a la dulzura de Shun. ¿Era eso?  
  
—Mhhm, tiene la misma edad que tendría mi hermano.  
  
—¿Tendría?  
  
—Fue un no-nato. —Pandora se encogió de hombros, como si fuera algo normal.  
  
—Lo siento. —le dijo, incapaz de simpatizar mucho más con alguien que era prácticamente una extraña. Observó a los alrededores, buscando en las tiendas algo que pudiera ser buen regalo. Quizá tendrían los chocolates rellenos de fresa que le habían gustado en aquella confitería, o quizás el libro sobre planetas que habían visto en la biblioteca el otro día...  
  
—Descuida. —la chica se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. No estuvo vivo el suficiente tiempo como para extrañarlo ahorita. —de repente, una mano se fue a su cuello, e Ikki se detuvo para preguntar qué pasaba. Pandora alcanzó con ambas mano en un punto en su nuca, en un gesto que Ikki reconoció como que se estaba desabrochando un collar. Y cuando vio que le ofreció el collar, un círculo con una estrella y la inscripción “Yours Ever” en el centro, se le quedó viendo a la chica, como esperando una explicación.  
  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado grosero.  
  
—Es un collar. —Ikki resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos, obvio que era un collar—. Una reliquia familiar. Era de mi padre, quien se lo quería regalar a mi hermanito pero como él no nació, tuvo que regalármelo a mí. —Pandora se encogió de hombros. Ikki siguió observando el collar porque no entendía su punto.  
  
—¿Y por qué me lo ofreces? —no tenía sentido. Si era una reliquia familiar, ¿por qué dárselo? Pandora sólo le siguió sonriendo.  
  
—Estoy segura de que padre preferiría que un hombre lo tuviera. —puso el collar entre las manos de Ikki (quien tuvo que ignorar su instinto de alejar sus manos ante el contacto ajeno), no aceptando un “no” por respuesta—. Fue hecho por uno de los mejores alhajeros, y tiene valor histórico por ser de la familia Heinstein, así que por favor acéptalo. Para mí significaría mucho tener un hermanito menor.  
  
Las últimas palabras habían logrado convencerle un poco de aceptar el collar, pero cuando miró arriba para agradecerle a la chica, esta ya no estaba.  
  


* * *

—Ya, dime qué es. —Shun rio, manteniendo sus manos sobre sus ojos ante las demandas de Ikki de que “quería darle una sorpresa”. Abrió un hueco entre sus dedos y volvió a reír cuando Ikki lo cerró.  
  
—Si te lo dijera arruinaría la sorpresa. —respondió Ikki con falsa seriedad. La verdad es que aunque no pudiera relacionarse bien con el resto de la gente, al tener a alguien como Shun que lo conocía de toda la vida podía relajarse y ser él mismo cuando quería. Casi veía a Shun rodar sus ojos.  
  
—Sabes que cualquier cosa que me hayas conseguido me hará feliz, ¿no? —y eso era algo en lo que se parecían, el no querer demasiadas cosas materiales—. ¿Ya puedo ver? —combinado con lo juguetón de un niño, la inocencia que Ikki logró proteger.  
  
—Vale. —accedió con reluctancia. Shun volvió a reír mientras removía sus manos de sus ojos. Le dedicó una mirada confundida a la bolsita de papel que estaba frente suyo e Ikki se encogió de hombros—. Sólo ábrelo.  
  
—¿Chocolates? —preguntó una vez que echó un vistazo dentro de la bolsita. Ikki se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
  
—Pruébalo. —observando a su hermano, Shun tomó uno de los chocolatitos. Eran oscuros y en forma de pastillas.  
  
—¿Qué es? —le preguntó cuando no reconoció el sabor. Había probado chocolates con relleno de fresa, mochis helados de varios sabores, había probado los panes decorados de la panadería… pero ese sabor sólo podía ser de…  
  
—La chica de la confitería me dijo que eran “choco menta”. —se encogió de hombros y, cuando vio que el sabor le había gustado, le entregó una caja más grande con chocolates—. Supuse que te gustarían.  
  
—Me conoces demasiado bien, ¿eh? —Shun se comió otro par de chocolatitos, le ofreció a Ikki quien los rechazó diciendo que el sabor le era raro, y se sentó frente a la ventana para observar las estrellas a través de la ventana.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños. —le dijo mientras le entregaba un libro. Los ojos de Shun se iluminaron al ver que era el libro que había estado ojeando por días—. Quince es una edad importante.  
  
Shun rio mientras tomaba el libro. —Diecisiete no está tan mal, —le dijo después de abrirlo y encontrarse con que no reconocía muchos de los kanji. Se dijo que se conseguiría un diccionario más tarde, así que por el momento lo puso de lado y dio golpecitos a su lado en el asiento, invitando a su hermano a que lo acompañara—. Tus regalos son tan lindos que me hacen sentir mal por los que yo te di. —hizo puchero mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ikki. Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de su hermano comenzar a acariciarle la cabeza.  
  
—No te sientas mal, aprecio bastante la ropa que escogiste para mí. —le dio un par de golpecitos, haciendo que Shun riera un poco. El corazón se le hinchaba por verlo tan feliz—. Es cómoda y dicen que se ve bien. —agregó. Él no era mucho de usar ropa a la moda, pero el idiota de su jefe insistía que estuvieran al día con las tendencias, así que realmente agradecía el talento de Shun para combinar conjuntos.  
  
—Sabía que apreciarías algo práctico… y que de pasada Tatsumi dejara de joder todo el tiempo con dejar de lucir… ¿cómo dijo? ¿Un “yanki bueno para nada…”? —al escuchar la voz de Shun usar las palabras soeces que Tatsumi siempre usaba para describirlo, Ikki no pudo evitar reír también.  
  
Una vez que ambos se calmaron, Ikki sacó de una cajita el collar que la chica misteriosa le había entregado en Alemania. Habían pasado un par de días desde que a su jefe se le bajó la locura (aunque no mucho), y durante varios días en los que no volvió a ver a Pandora, se debatió si sería buena idea a final de cuentas entregarle o no el collar a Shun. Probablemente Pandora era otra de esas chicas que se encariñan con algún idol y los piensan como su “hermano” o “hermana”, en cuyo caso, mientras no llegara a más, suponía que estaba bien. Además de que lucía bastante ilusionada con la idea de tener un hermano menor.  
  
—¿Otro regalo? Nii-san, ahora tendré que lucirme de verdad en navidad. —hizo un puchero, pero igual se acomodó el cabello (demasiado largo a pesar de las protestas de Ikki) para que le pudiera poner el collar. Una vez que lo tenía puesto, Shun puso atención a la inscripción—. “Yours ever”... ¿qué quiere decir? —no es como si no supiera un poco de inglés, pero no entendía qué significaba esa frase para su hermano o para él.  
  
—Era de nuestra madre, antes de morir. —mintió Ikki. No sabía por qué lo dijo. Podría simplemente explicarle la verdad sobre la chica de ojos púrpuras que desapareció en un instante, pero había algo en él que no quería explicarle. Shun no parecía creerle.  
  
—¿Ajá? ¿Y por qué entregármela ahorita? —era muy lindo el collar, debía admitir, pero no entendía en lo absoluto.  
  
Ikki maldijo lo perceptivo que era Shun, e intentó pensar rápido en una excusa, pero era difícil cuando ya comenzaba a sentir las orejas calientes. Ikki nunca fue el mejor mentiroso. —Sólo era el colgante. Encontré un alhajero en Alemania que pudo volverlo en collar y pulirlo por un buen precio. —se encogió de hombros y tomó de una de las cervezas que uno de los ayudantes les había conseguido de contrabando. Esperaba que Shun pensara que lo rojo de sus oídos, si lo llegaba a notar a pesar de la poca luz, lo relacionara con el alcohol en su sistema.  
  
Shun pareció procesar su respuesta por un par de segundos antes de encontrarla verdadera. —Así que ahí te desapareciste después de grabar tus escenas… —Ikki no reaccionó, dejando que Shun siguiera hilando detalles—. Lo que me recuerda, Tatsumi sigue molesto porque apagaste tu teléfono al bajarte del avión de regreso.  
  
—No me voy a disculpar con ese payaso después de que insultó mi falta de estudios todo el viaje en avión. —habían sido veinte horas (menos un par de pseudo-sueño) de escuchar su voz irritante. Y sabía que le seguiría molestando una vez que se bajaran, así que decidió no darle la oportunidad y, despidiéndose con el dedo corazón, le sacó la batería al flip-phone que le había proporcionado la agencia.  
  
Shun suspiró. —Aunque sea un idiota, es nuestro jefe, y seguir antagonizándolo no te hará bien. —Ikki se volvió a encoger de hombros. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa queja de Shun, y probablemente no sería la última. No conociendo lo malo que era encubriendo su mal humor.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no uno incómodo ni uno tenso, sólo que por el momento no necesitaban decirse más. En algún punto Shun comenzó a juguetear con el nuevo collar, y comenzó a reírse. Al ver la pregunta en la mirada de Ikki, decidió explicarle.  
  
Ikki temió por el brillo travieso en los ojos azules de su hermano. —Ahora tengo pruebas para tus fans de que Nii-san es un tsundere.  
  
—¡Shun!  
  
Ante las risas de Shun, sólo pudo mantener la expresión enojara un par de segundos. Realmente se alegraba de que, a pesar de haber crecido sin padres, se tuvieran el uno al otro y, por más cursi que sonara, fueran felices.  
  
—Si me llegara a pasar algo, ¿qué harías? —no sabía qué era lo que le llevó a preguntar, y por la mirada confusa de Shun, él tampoco conocía la razón.  
  
—No digas eso, es de mala suerte. —frunció la nariz, le robó la cerveza a Ikki y le dio un trago a pesar de las quejas de Ikki—. Estás aquí ahora, que es lo importante, y no te irás a ningún lado porque eres Nii-san y yo no permitiré que te vayas, te… te protegeré.  
  
Lo dijo con tanta convicción que Ikki no tuvo el corazón de contradecirle. En vez, sonrió y le revolvió el cabello mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era.  
  


* * *

Ikki no disfrutaba de los conciertos. Siempre estaban repletos de gente (o al menos comenzaron a estarlo una vez que se volvieron famosos), así que era muy ruidoso, y rápidamente se llenaba de olores y calor. Ikki nunca podía soportar el vestuario que les escogían después de media hora.  
  
Desafortunadamente, era parte de su contrato. Y le gustaban a Shun, así que tenía que ir.  
  
—¡Buen trabajo, chicos! —y por supuesto que eso es lo primero que diría en cuanto terminaban con un concierto, sudando por la ropa pesada y la mala ventilación del lugar. Con una sonrisa brillante, encima de todo.  
  
—Buen trabajo. —le respondieron algunos. Shun suspiró satisfecho, sacó dos botellas de agua de la hielera y le entregó una a Ikki antes de sentarse en la hielera a tomarse la suya—. Me gustó el cartel del fondo, ¿y a ti?  
  
—¿El de las estampas? —Shun asintió. En lo personal a Ikki le había parecido un lindo detalle, aunque sí muy cursi, pero no quería decir eso así que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ante la expresión exasperada de su hermano, decidió decir algo—. Supongo que se esforzaron mucho haciéndolo… —no se alcanzaba a ver muy bien desde donde estaban, en el escenario, pero lucía lindo.  
  
Shun sacudió su cabeza, dejó su botella en el piso y le hizo señas a su hermano de que lo siguiera. —Ven, quiero ir a caminar un poco. —salieron por la puerta de atrás, donde casi no habría gente, y si bien el aire en Tokio no era exactamente fresco, ambos hermanos se alegraban de la bocanada de aire de ciudad en comparación al de la convención.  
  
—Sé que no te gustan mucho los conciertos, así que logré convencer a Tatsumi de no agendar ninguno hasta el siguiente año. —anunció con una sonrisa, ante la mirada incrédula de Ikki, continuó hablando—. Puedes agradecerme en navidad con un perrito.  
  
—Shun, sabes que no nos permiten…  
  
—Sí, sí, ya sé que no nos dejarían con nuestros horarios pero… realmente son lindos, ¿no crees? —Ikki rodó los ojos, pero Shun no se dejó vencer—. Aunque sea, um, ¡un tamagotchi! Han vuelto a ser populares, ya sabes, las mascotitas electrónicas. Podríamos tener una de esas, ¿no?  
  
Ikki suspiró derrotado. —¿En serio quieres un perro? —Shun sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado la discusión.  
  
—Sí, prometo que voy a… —no logró terminar su frase porque Ikki lo empujó para atrás, haciendo que cayera en su retaguardia. Cuando alzó la vista para ver qué había pasado, vio a su hermano forcejeando contra un hombre con máscara de kabuki.  
  
—¡Vete, Shun! —Shun no comprendía qué estaba pasando. Estaban por llegar a una esquina cuando llegó aquella persona. Sabía que lo que le decía Ikki tenía sentido, entre los dos, era él quien tenía experiencia para pelear, después de haberlo defendido de los bullies en el orfanato. Sin embargo, era difícil conciliar la lógica con la parte de él que le exigía salvar a su hermano aunque llegara a costarle su vida—. ¡Ve por ayuda! —algo shockeado, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al edificio.  
  
No se fijó por dónde iba, y en un punto chocó con alguien.  
  
—¡Seiya! —el chico le tomó por los hombros e intentó estabilizarlo.  
  
—Shun, ¿sucede algo? Luces agitado. —Seiya le tenía mucho afecto a su hermano, así que se alegró de habérselo encontrado.  
  
—Allá afuera, hay alguien atacando a Ikki. —ante la severidad de sus palabras, Seiya asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Shiryu, contacta a los de seguridad. Que vengan afuera. —su otro compañero asintió mientras ellos regresaban afuera para ir a intentar ayudar a Ikki, pero para cuando abrieron la puerta era demasiado tarde.  
  
Sólo alcanzaron a ver cómo el hombre con la máscara de Kabuki ponía a Ikki sobre su hombro, como si no pesara nada, lo metía en una camioneta blanca sin placas, y conducía hasta desaparecer en las inusualmente desoladas calles nocturnas.


	2. No importa quién soy ni dónde estoy

Lo primero que Ikki notó cuando comenzó a recobrar su consciencia, fue que alguien tarareaba una canción de cuna (una bastante popular cuando era niño y la favorita de su madre) y que se encontraba recostado en algo suave… por lo menos su cabeza. Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, y por un momento ya no era huérfano, porque su madre solía hacer eso cuando estaba viva.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, y mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del lugar, sólo podía dilucidar un manchón de amarillo.

—¿Shun? —la voz que tarareaba y la mano en su cabello se detuvieron. Shun frunció el ceño y retiró su mano, como si algo lo hubiera confundido y fue entonces cuando Ikki se dio cuenta de que Shun era rubio.

»¡Shun! —abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, algo que sus músculos, probablemente atrofiados y acalambrados por haber dormido en el duro suelo, resintieron

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y en medio de la niebla en su mente, logró recordar que estaba con su hermano, afuera de la expo caminando antes de que llegara el hombre con la máscara de kabuki a intentar secuestrar a Shun.

_ Oh no_, una voz llena de pánico hacía eco en su mente. ¿Acaso había fallado, a final de cuentas, y habían logrado llevárselo a él también?

Una mano se posó en su hombro. —Shun… está bien. —lo cual no tenía sentido, porque Shun no había hablado de sí mismo en tercera persona desde que Jabu le preguntó si seguía siendo un niño pequeño, además de que su voz no era tan…

—Tú no eres Shun —declaró, lo cual le trajo un poco de sosiego, sin embargo no el suficiente para procesar del todo su situación—. ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a la impostora. Porque ahora que se fijaba, era una chica, una doppelganger de Shun con un vestido floreado y cabellera rubia. ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo era este?

La chica, evidentemente intimidada, jaló un poco el borde de su vestido, ocultando un símbolo en su muslo y mirando a todos lados menos a él. La chica no contestó, y entre el martilleo en su cabeza, el pánico y muchas otras cosas, la mirada de Ikki se encontraba llena de odio mientras veía a la chica.

—¿Quién eres? —a pesar de considerarse alguien observador, no notó el ligero temblor en sus manos, sólo la expresión casi vacía de sus hombros.

—Esmeralda. —el nombre de alguna forma le pareció familiar, a pesar de que estaba seguro jamás lo había escuchado.

—¿Y dónde estoy ahorita? —de nuevo no recibió respuesta inmediata, y al no tener forma de averiguarlo por sus limitados alrededores, decidió intentar seguir intimidando a la chica—-. Te he hecho una pregunta. —a diferencia de Seiya y sus nociones sobre caballerosidad, él no tendría miedo de usar la fuerza, mujer o no (algo con lo que estuvo mucho en desacuerdo con su hermano, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en él).

—No lo sé. —en cuanto Ikki cambió de posición, el temblor de la chica se hizo más pronunciado y pasó hasta sus hombros—. A salvo, por ahora. —entonces Ikki notó lo absolutamente aterrada que se encontraba la chica. Y no parecía estarle mintiendo, ni siquiera intentando. Consideró disculparse, pero no sabía si la chica lo apreciaría.

—¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó otra vez, aunque ahora más suave y carente de agresión.

La chica parecía al borde de las lágrimas cuando repitió: —No lo sé.

* * *

El idol parecía al borde de las lágrimas cuando repitió: —No lo sé.

La policía llevaba ya media hora interrogándolos a él y a Seiya sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Y no parecía que los oficiales llegarían a una rápida conclusión. Ya les habían dado datos respecto al concierto (los organizadores de la convención tenían una lista de todas las personas que atendieron), ya había dado datos respecto a lo poco que pudo presenciar del secuestrador (la máscara de kabuki en un rictus de absoluta maldad y el cuerpo formado lleno de cicatrices) y Seiya ayudó incluso a preguntar a los locales si habían visto actividad sospechosa por ahí (con respuestas variadas).

Honestamente Shun estaba listo para colapsar.

—No te preocupes, —una mano se posó en su hombro, y ante el pequeño consuelo que le ofrecía Seiya intentó esbozar una sonrisa— la policía parece estar actuando rápido, así que las posibilidades de recuperarlo en las primeras veinticuatro horas son prometedoras. —Shun asintió, aunque para sus adentros intentó no ilusionarse y continuó regañándose por no haber visto bien los números en la placa. O por no haber peleado y dejar que se llevaran a su hermano tan pasivamente.

En cuanto el moreno se fue para hablar con Tatsumi sobre algunos arreglos, Shun se permitió soltar un resoplido. Pensar que el día anterior estaban celebrando su cumpleaños, la entrada de Shun a los gloriosos quince, y ahora se preguntaba si lo último que vería de Ikki (eso si no encontraban partes de su cuerpo esparcidas por todo el país) era el cómo se lo llevaban, lejos de su alcance y lejos de su vista. Se preguntó, casi de cajón, el cómo se lo tomarían sus fans. ¿Organizarían eventos para buscarlo? Con lo diligentes que eran, seguro lo encontrarían pronto. Harían un mejor trabajo que él, al menos.

Tatsumi arregló un transporte que lo llevaría a su casa, con un guardia por si los infelices que se llevaron a Ikki venían a completar el paquete, y en cuanto Shun metió la llave de su repentinamente desolado departamento, se preguntó qué debería hacer en ese momento. El picor en sus ojos fue su respuesta.

No debería estar llorando. Ikki le dijo que los hombres no lloraban, e Ikki quería que Shun creciera para convertirse en un hombre, y después de todo lo que hizo por él, realmente Shun debería esforzarse por no decepcionar a Ikki.

Pero Ikki no estaba ahí, y Shun se sentía totalmente solo. Nadie lo sabría si lloraba, nadie delataría su momento de debilidad y falta de virilidad.

Así que Shun se permitió llorar hasta quedarse dormido mientras apretujaba el collar de Yours Ever contra su pecho.

* * *

Algo que Ikki agradecía a su captor (aunque con mucha reticencia por el golpe que le ocasionaba a su ego y a su dignidad humana) era el colchón que había en una esquina de la habitación.

Esmeralda se había ido hacía un par de horas (probablemente, no tenía forma de medir el tiempo), diciendo que tenía un “trabajo”, y al encontrarse terriblemente aburrido sin nada qué hacer, se recostó en la rústica cama mientras reflexionaba en su pequeña crisis.

Al haber pertenecido a algunas pandillas, sabía lo peligrosas que eran las calles, sin embargo se había dejado llevar por el falso (y limitado) sentido de seguridad que venía con ser un idol. Cayó en la trampa, y así de pronto estaba pagando por ello.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y alzó la cabeza, y sintió la tensión abandonar un poco su cuerpo cuando vio que era Esmeralda con lo que parecía ser comida.

—Miso, —explicó sin más una vez que estaba cerca, y se sentó al borde del mugriento colchón. Ikki pensó que era una tragedia, el contraste entre el vestido floreado y las zapatillas simples con lo que bien podría ser un ático o una celda.

Hasta que vio la herida en su muslo que sobresalía por debajo del vestido.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —le preguntó y la chica se tensó de inmediato.

—Oh, um, eso… —puso el plato con miso en su regazo, esperando que la atención de Ikki cambiara a la comida pero no tuvo tanta suerte—. No puedo hablar mucho japonés, y eso le gusta al cliente porque no puedo llorar mucho. No soy molesta. —ahora que lo mencionaba, Ikki notó que las frases de Esmeralda eran bastante básicas, incluso para un _ gaijin _. Aunque por el momento le preocupaba más el cliente violento.

—¿Y él acaso…? —su pregunta fue interrumpida por alguien abriendo la puerta.

—Así que aquí te habías metido, Esmeralda. —la chica se tensó aún más, y esta vez Ikki sí notó el ligero temblor que tenía en las manos. La voz de un hombre pareció observarlos antes de echarse a carcajadas al ver la situación—. Veo que te estás poniendo cómoda con el prisionero, ¿acaso no tienes suficiente en el trabajo que lo buscas en otras partes? ¿Es eso?

Probablemente era el parecido enorme que tenía Esmeralda con Shun lo que activó su sobreprotección de hermano mayor, quizás no era tan frío como fingía ser, o tal vez era otra cosa, pero algo fue lo que activó la repentina furia que sentía Ikki hacia la persona en la puerta.

—¿Qué cosas le estás diciendo? —preguntó indignado, y la continua risa le hizo sentir como un niño pequeño. Ikki se puso de pie para poder enfrentarse mejor al tipo.

La risa se detuvo, y una fría furia acompañó la propia. —Esa chica es mi hija, así que le diré y haré con ella lo que se me antoje. —había veneno en sus palabras, una historia que a Ikki no le interesaba del todo descubrir porque no era importante para el momento.

—¿De alguien como tú? —al ver que el chico no dejaría de darle lata, el susodicho padre de Esmeralda decidió adentrarse en la habitación, y dejar que el pequeño foco en el centro de la habitación lo bañara a él también con su luz.

La palabra _ guilty _ se le vino a la mente a Ikki, porque si había alguien culpable de cometer los peores crímenes, era este hombre con su rostro demacrado, su cabello canoso y su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

—Está bien, niño, tu osadía acaba aquí y ahora. —resistiendo el impulso de mandarle una sonrisa socarrona, Ikki chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Dice quién? —el golpe a su rostro fue suficiente respuesta, e Ikki se preguntó de dónde sacó tanta fuerza para que doliera así. El hombre pareció considerarlo por un par de segundos, antes de bufar y dirigirse a Esmeralda.

—Cúralo y luego regresa a trabajar. Si tienes tiempo para inmiscuirte con este niño, tienes tiempo para atender clientes. —Esmeralda asintió, manteniendo la cabeza gacha—. ¡Y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! —la chica obedeció, los labios temblando—. Tch, igual que tu madre. —y salió de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después Esmeralda salió y regresó con un botiquín en manos, y se fue a donde Ikki yacía en el suelo (una expresión testaruda en su rostro) para limpiarle la sangre de su nariz.

—No está rota. —anunció aliviada la chica— Pero no pelees con mi padre, él es muy fuerte.

—No sería el golpe más fuerte que he recibido. —replicó, intentando hacerse el valiente—. Ni la primera vez que me golpean en la nariz. —por suerte no estaba rota, solo increíblemente adolorida. El padre de Esmeralda sí que podía lanzar un golpe.

—Por favor, haz lo que te pida. Así será menos violento.

Ikki asintió algo anonadado, aunque era sólo para apaciguar la mente de Esmeralda. En esto se había convertido su vida, pensó con un toque de sorna.

* * *

Guilty (como le seguiría llamando en su mente hasta que el hombre le diera un nombre decente) lo convocó al día siguiente. Esmeralda le trajo más comida (algo de arroz y pescado ahumado) antes de guiarlo por lo que definitivamente era una casa descuidada. Al suelo de bambú le faltaba una limpiada con urgencia, los pocos cuadros que había en el pasillo tenían los cristales rayados y los marcos vandalizados. Era perfecto para el aura sombría del lugar.

—En serio, no lo pelees. —Ikki asintió antes de abrir la perilla de la puerta.

Guilty se encontraba dentro, sentado detrás de un escritorio y encargándose de papeleo. Era una imagen tan mundana para quien sabía fue quien lo trajo a ese lugar horrible, y eso hizo que su sangre hirviera con furia apenas contenida.

—Al fin llegaste, —se quejó sin levantar su vista de la página, como si ni siquiera mereciera eso—. A partir de ahora vas a entrenar.

—¿Para qué? —no era como si realmente necesitara estar más en forma, ¿y no debería ser la meta contraria de su captor el que aprendiera a defenderse?

—Sin preguntas. —desde su lugar, le dedicó una mirada de censura—. Tienes un par de horas para descansar y comer, así que aprovéchalas porque una vez que comience el entrenamiento no habrá tiempo para hacer nada. —lo dijo como si fuera una gentileza, una parte de él que exudaba bondad.

—Entendido. —murmuró Ikki a regañadientes, pues su nariz aún recordaba la rebelión.

—Dile a Esmeralda que te muestre el lugar. Puedes irte. —con las buenas costumbres demasiado arraigadas a pesar de su “mala crianza”, Ikki le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la estancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se siente tan cansado como me siento. Ah. En mi defensa, ya actualicé como 6k con otros fics. Tengo sueño. Este capítulo no está beteado porque contacté a mi beta a último minuto. Puede que después edite los errores de ortografía, pero quizá no me permita el evento o algo.
> 
> Oficialmente odio a mi profe de filosofía.
> 
> Anyways, dejo esto y me voy por este mes porque todavía tengo muchos trabajos. orz


	3. El crepúsculo transforma a un niño en hombre

Si puede pagar a Esmeralda cinco días a la semana, —comenzó Ikki, recargándose contra la pared mientras el otro hombre salía de la habitación— podría pagarle la cirugía plástica a su esposa para que parezca de quince, ¿no cree, señor Yamoto? —el hombre, una vez en el umbral, se acomodó la corbata de su traje y le hizo una cara de molestia a Ikki.  
  
—Lo que creo, —respondió el señor— es que no deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe. Además, lo que gasto en ella sirve para mantener a vagos como tú. —una vez que se acomodó la corbata, salió de la habitación. Ikki chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba a los hombres de negocios que sólo iban por la cara de Esmeralda y el hecho de que ella casi nunca se quejaba.  
  
—Cabrón. —a pesar de haberse prácticamente criado con pandillas, comenzó a maldecir hasta después de haber sido secuestrado. Había escuchado en algún lado que el maldecir aliviaba el dolor, y vaya que durante sus primeros días necesitaba ese alivio.  
  
Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces (con múltiples intentos fallidos de escapar que acababan en castigos), e Ikki a sus veintiuno no se sentía mucho más listo y experimentado que cuando era un chiquillo de diecisiete.  
  
Una vez que el señor ya se había largado a recepción, Ikki tocó un par de veces en la puerta. Escuchó un suave “adelante” y giró el picaporte. Adentro la cama estaba deshecha. Y vacía.  
  
—En la bañera… —cambió de dirección hacia el baño, donde su amiga estaba remojándose.  
  
A pesar de que lo que decía el señor Yamoto sobre su dependencia económica de Esmeralda y las otras chicas era cierto, odiaba ver el rostro rendido de su amiga cada que tenía que atender a un cliente. Su cabeza se encontraba siempre medio hundida en el agua hirviendo, la nariz apenas afuera para respirar y sus ojos cristalinos. Vacíos y desalmados como los de una muñeca. Sin el maquillaje y el peinado glamuroso que le ponían para los clientes, su cabello pegado a su frente lucía como el de un gatito mojado.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —era una pregunta estúpida, pero si ella siempre estaba ahí, curándole las heridas después de que despertaba de un entrenamiento especialmente brutal, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarla en, lo que él sabía, era una constante experiencia desmoralizante.  
  
—Duele... —respondió, aunque su respuesta se distorsionó por el sonido de burbujas que hacía su boca. Un par de lágrimas se acumuló en sus ojos, pero ella de inmediato los cerró y éstos cayeron al agua cristalina. Ikki recuerda que tuvo que explicarle que el champú y el jabón iban en la regadera, y que la tina era simplemente para disfrutar del calor que relajaba tus músculos (aunque la memoria siempre se confundía con otra de Shun, quien también había quedado maravillado ante al fin poder tener lujos como esos después de tanto trabajo que hacían como idols). Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Esmeralda y comenzó a acariciarla como solía hacerlo con Shun cuando tenía pesadillas. Cuando la chica pareció no sentirse tan mal, le dio un par de golpecitos y se puso de pie.  
  
—Ahorita que termines con el baño, ¿quieres colarte al distrito de compras? —era difícil encontrar un tiempo que ambos coincidieran, así que cuando podían, Ikki procuraba llevarla a lugares, y justo como a Shun, ella adoraba el distrito de compras con sus muchas luces neón y grandes displays en las tiendas. Debajo del agua, Esmeralda sonrió.  
  
—En seguida salgo.

* * *

Esmeralda solía adorar el llevar vestidos.  
  
Cuando ella y su padre vivían en Ecuador, donde el clima era más cálido, el viento en sus piernas descubiertas le refrescaba, las plantas le hacían cosquillas en sus tobillos y las cintas de sus sandalias le calaban en el muslo si corría. El vestido con florecitas bordadas la hacía sentir bonita de niña, una con la naturaleza.  
  
Cuando se mudaron a Japón de improvisto, la primera noche su padre le dijo que se quedara en la habitación del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando mientras él iba “a arreglar unos asuntos”. Y a pesar de que la tela del vestido floreado que llevaba era bastante resistente, el hombre que llegó introduciéndose como “Ichiro” logró romperla con sólo sus manos. Fueron inútiles los intentos físicos y verbales de Esmeralda para que se detuviera. Cuando terminó, de los jirones no se podían ver más las flores bordadas.  
  
Su padre había llegado horas más tarde de que Ichiro se fuera, con un nuevo vestido y las promesas de muchos más si se comportaba. No importaba qué tanto lloraba, los vestidos nunca duraban más de un día. Y llegó un punto en el que no veía mérito encariñarse con tela.  
  
Las noches de otoño en Tokio eran frías, así que tuvo que cambiar, de todas formas, su vestimenta a jeans y un suéter ligero, zapatos cómodos por si necesitaba correr.  
  
Sin embargo, se dio cuenta después de un par de años, no importaba qué tan modesto fuera su atuendo cuando todos en el distrito sabían a qué se dedicaba y se creían merecedores de su cuerpo, como si Esmeralda fuera un objeto en vez de una chica víctima de muy malas circunstancias.  
  
En una esquina había unos hombres de traje fumando. Ya fuera tabaco, ya fuera mota, ya fuera coca. Esmeralda frunció la nariz ante el olor que la mareaba un poco, pues a ella no se le tenía permitido consumir estupefacientes incluso cuando los clientes ofrecían a pagar extra. Los hombres de traje sonrieron, colmillos expuestos como el lobo feroz, y comenzaron a murmurar cosas que a pesar de llevar años ahí, Esmeralda seguía sin comprender del todo. Ikki sí, por lo cual respondió con unas señas obscenas y poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Esmeralda. La chica se tensó y sintió como la noche de repente se volvía más cálida.  
  
—Perdón por abrazarte sin preguntar, —murmuró Ikki cerca de su oído, usando el tono suave que sólo usaba cuando hablaba de su hermano— sé que después del señor Yamoto no es muy cómodo, pero al menos evitará que esos tipos sigan acosándote.  
  
Esmeralda asintió algo anonadada y se relajó. A pesar de lo que aparentaba, Ikki era alguien muy gentil. No solo cuidaba de ella, sino que protegía a las más pequeñas de clientes especialmente violentos, y se ofrecía como saco de golpear para las que lo necesitaran a pesar de recibir suficientes golpes a diario de Guilty. Era imposible no sentirse a salvo con él, y las mariposas en su estómago concordaban.  
  
—Dos de vainilla. —Esmeralda era alérgica al chocolate, y a Ikki no le gustaba mucho el sabor de la fresa (u otros que ofrecieran) así que cuando iban al puestito de nieves que abría en las altas horas de la noche, ambos pedían vainilla.  
  
Una vez que terminaron de comer, se sentaron en una banquita y se permitieron disfrutar el bullicio de la ciudad. Usualmente estaban muy absortos en otras cosas para prestarle atención a los autos que pasaban, o a los pasos de los transeúntes.  
  
—¡Ikki, mira! —Esmeralda se había arrodillado de repente, su mano cerca de una flor que sobresalía de entre las grietas en el pavimento, dudosa de si cogerla o no—. Es muy bonita, ¿no crees? —había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, e Ikki no pudo evitar imitarla.  
  
Era un diente de león, para nada singular, sin embargo, el que creciera entre las grietas en un momento como ese.… a Ikki le parecía demasiado oportuno.  
  
—Tengo sake escondido en mi habitación, —mencionó Ikki— y las piedras de azúcar las puedo conseguir en el mercado. Pero mientras tanto —con un agarre delicado pero firme cortó la flor desde la mitad del tallo— que combine con tu cabello.  
  
El rostro de Esmeralda se coloreó cuando puso la flor entre algunos mechones. Cuando estaba segura de que no se caería, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, disfrutando el sentimiento de felicidad que le daba tan simple gesto.

* * *

Ikki despertó y de inmediato sintió a su cuerpo agonizar. Quiso preguntar si alguien había anotado la matrícula del auto que lo atropelló.  
  
Sintió algo áspero y húmedo pasar por su mejilla, haciendo que entreabriera un poco los ojos.  
  
Su vista no se había adapatado del todo, pero notó que la persona en cuyo regazo estaba recostado tenía cabello rubio y un rostro que permanecía fresco en su memoria a pesar de que el resto de sus recuerdos se encontraran borrosos.  
  
—¿Shun? —Shun se encogió y retiró el trapo húmedo por un momento, antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a limpiarle la herida.  
  
—No, Ikki, Esmeralda. —sintió algo como plomo hundirse en su estómago. Siempre que recuperaba la consciencia tras entrenar con Guilty, confundía a su amiga con su hermanito. La peor parte era que Esmeralda no podía negar su parecido con el idol, pues precisamente esto la hacía tan invaluable en comparación a las demás chicas. (E Ikki no sabía qué le enfurecía más: el que aquellos degenerados le hicieran todas esas cosas a Esmeralda, o el que lo hicieran imaginando que era Shun.)  
  
—Está bien, lo entiendo: él era tu hermanito al que querías mucho. —el toque de Esmeralda al curarlo seguía siendo delicado, a pesar de las dudas que le embargaban. Era siempre en estos momentos que se preguntaba si Ikki era amable con ella sólo por su parecido con Shun. (Aún si lo fuera, ella sabe que aceptaría el cariño y la amabilidad que Ikki le ofrezca.)  
  
—Igualmente no es justo para ti.  
  
Esmeralda no respondió a eso.

* * *

A través del bar habían traído a una nueva chica, y como la que llevaba más tiempo ahí, era el deber de Esmeralda darle la bienvenida. Como todas, al despertar de las anfetaminas lucía algo desorientada, hasta que notaban dónde estaban. Entonces gritaban, y pateaban y comenzaban a amenazar con ir a la policía. Pero esta chica no.  
  
Su cabello era rubio claro (cerca al blanco) y sus ojos eran del azul más pálido que había visto en su vida, que sin la luz adecuada se veían grises. Y estaba tan callada que por un momento Esmeralda se preguntó si la droga seguía teniendo efecto, de no ser porque un instante después corrió al baño a vomitar.  
  
Siempre era lo mismo con las nuevas, se dijo lamentando la situación en la que estaban: patalear, llorar y lamentar. Y lo peor de todo es que al ser la hija del dueño, Esmeralda no podía empatizar del todo con ellas.  
  
Una vez que la chica se calmó, le llevó el vestido y los zapatos que tenían disponibles (por suerte parecían ser de su talla).  
  
—¿Entiendes japonés? —le preguntó, extendiendo la indumentaria donde se colgaban las toallas. Esa era una habitación para _gaijins_, así que el baño era estilo americano. La chica asintió—. Bien, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
—L-lena. —admitió en voz bajita. Esmeralda casi sonrió.  
  
—Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Grecia?  
  
—P-polonia.  
  
—Ah. —dejó de alisar el vestido y se giró para la chica—. Bueno, Lena-tan, en cuanto termines de ducharte estaré afuera para ayudarte con tu maquillaje.  
  
No pudieron pasar más de dos minutos con el agua corriendo antes de que Lena saliera de la ducha, su largo cabello escurriéndole por la espalda y mojando su vestido coctelero.  
  
Esmeralda de inmediato comenzó a arreglar eso, cogiendo la mini-toalla y exprimiendo las puntas para que las gotas se quedaran en la tela blanca. Luego se puso manos a la obra con el rostro de la chica, quien parecía todavía no responder mucho.  
  
—¿No va el gloss después del labial? —preguntó Lena después de que ya hubieran terminado con las sombras y al ver que cogía el tubo transparente en vez del negro. Esmeralda negó con la cabeza, concentrada como estaba en su trabajo.  
  
—Oh, no; esta noche sólo Takeo-kun está de guardia —Lena le observó extrañada ante el non-sequitur—, a él le encanta besar a las chicas nuevas, así que a menos que quieras terminar tú dormida, antes de este labial va gloss.  
  
La confusión de Lena poco a poco dio paso a pánico, pero antes de que se le ocurriera atacar a Esmeralda, la puerta se abrió. Era Ikki.  
  
—¿Ya casi está? —Esmeralda cogió el tubo con labial, aplicó una ligera capa a pesar del rostro asustado de Lena y asintió. Entonces se dirigió a la extranjera—. Bien. En cuanto Takeo esté noqueado, corres. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda. Al salir izquierda por la avenida y llegas a la estación de policía; ahí podrás llamar a tu embajada.  
  
La chica pareció entender y a ver a ambos de manera diferente; sin embargo, seguía algo anonadada al salir.  
  
—Gracias… —murmuró al cerrar la puerta, e Ikki notó de inmediato la expresión de añoro de Esmeralda.  
  
—Algún día. —le prometió. Aunque ambos sabían que eran promesas vacías. Él, a pesar de ser idol, seguía siendo un huérfano en el fondo y la policía jamás logró encontrar pistas suyas; ella, al ser la hija del dueño de ese horrendo lugar, estaba atada al lugar por mucho más que despistada lealtad familiar.  
  
Sin embargo la promesa sonaba a futuro, así que por un momento Esmeralda se prometió soñar.

* * *

—¡Ikki, mira! —en cuanto salió de la ducha, fue atacado por un remolino rubio—. Estas chicas acaban de debutar, ¡y la voz de la vocalista principal es tan adorable!  
  
Desde que llegó ahí, Ikki no se había mantenido muy al tanto de qué pasaba en el mundo del showbiz. Esmeralda, por otro lado, lo hacía con un fervor religioso mientras le mostraba la imagen en su reproductor.  
  
—Saori Kido, —dijo de inmediato. Los años no la habían cambiado mucho; más allá de tener más curvas, la chica seguía teniendo la misma expresión arrogante que cuando Seiya hablaba entusiasmado sobre su familia— no dejes que su sonrisa te engañe: esa chica es una sádica.  
  
—Oh. —Esmeralda no parecía muy decepcionada, pero… Ikki dejó de secar su cabello y suspiró.  
  
—Si quieres puedo enseñarte alguna coreografía o dos. —ofreció antes de buscar algo para ponerse.  
  
—Me encantaría aprender del mismísimo fénix. —soltó una risita y dio una pirueta.

* * *

Si había algo que Ikki odiaba más que la mirada perdida de Esmeralda después de ciertos clientes, era escuchar su llanto incluso a través de las gruesas paredes.  
  
Se podía dar una idea de qué había pasado mientras la chica abrazaba su vientre, probablemente pensando en lo que podría haber sido. Así que ignorando la incomodidad en su estómago, Ikki se sentó al lado de Esmeralda y la dejó llorar todo lo que quisiera.  
  
Después de haberse tensado un segundo, la chica se volvió a relajar y seguir llorando con vehemencia.

* * *

—¡El odio, Ikki, tienes que odiarme! —Ikki no entendía por qué su maestro quería que lo odiara—. Sólo con el odio podrás encontrar verdadera fortaleza.  
  
Ikki entendía mucho menos, pero se esforzaba por evadir los puños que iban en su dirección.  
  
Llevaban años con esta farsa. Ikki sabía que el entrenamiento no era para convertirlo en guardia de seguridad, pero no se le ocurría una mejor razón para esto.  
  
Esta vez estaban en un bosque, en las afueras de una aldea griega. La temperatura le hacía a Ikki sentirse como que se estaba quemando vivo.  
  
—Odia a tu hermano, pues estás aquí por protegerlo; —un golpe al estómago— odia a tus padres por haberte abandonado —una patada en la rodilla— a tus fans por no haberte buscado de verdad —logró atrapar su puño y regresarlo a pesar de su momentum—, ¡a mí, por ponerte un infierno diario! ¡Adelante, Ikki, demuestra tu ira!  
  
Sin embargo… no podía hacerlo. Ikki no era muy sentimental, incluso al momento de golpear a otros, pero matar estaba fuera de límites.  
  
La risa de su maestro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y por poco no logró evitar un golpe que bien podría ser mortal.  
  
El árbol detrás de él no tuvo la misma suerte.  
  
Ni la chica que se entrometió.  
  
Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Ikki vio a Esmeralda caer al suelo, débil y para nada elegante, como una muñeca de trapo. Corrió hacia ella, como si de eso dependiera su vida (quizás lo hacía) y al ver el golpe certero en su corazón, supo que no había oportunidad de traerla de vuelta. Y la presa en su pecho se liberó.  
  
—¡Esmeralda, Esmeralda!  
  
—Eso le pasa por entrometerse. Ella sabía que estábamos entrenando. —la vista de Ikki se posó de inmediato en su maestro, en Guilty, el padre de Esmeralda.  
  
El padre que la vendía a extraños por algunos yenes, el padre al que no le importaba si su hija moría bajo su propio puño.  
  
Ikki era un huérfano (siempre lo sería) así que no era quién para decir cómo debía ser un padre, pero esto… esto no era.  
  
—¡Monstruo! —le espetó, sintiendo como el calor del bosque le quemaba la piel, le escocía los ojos y estos hervían—. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de tu única hija! —la máscara de kabuki le sonreía burlona como siempre.  
  
—Oh, ¿no me irás a decir que te encariñaste con ella? ¿O era acaso por el rostro de tu hermanito? ¿Acaso te la cogías cada noche pensando que era tu hermanito el idol maricón? —con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el fuego en el interior de Ikki se acrecentaba. Todos sus órganos hervían.  
  
—¡Cállate, cállate! —sus manos tercas se seguían aferrando al cuerpo, aún cálido de su mejor amiga. Si lo hacía con suficiente fuerza, evitaría las ponzoñosas palabras de Guilty.  
  
(—Si llegamos a escapar, ¿a dónde iríamos?)  
  
—¡Anda y pelea! ¿O te quedarás ahí llorando por una perra cuyo único atributo era un rostro bonito? —fue entonces que la presa por fin explotó, en una torrente de energía y luz. En un momento Ikki estaba sentado en el suelo, aferrándose a Esmeralda y a la dulce negación; al siguiente sentía cómo todos sus músculos gritaban de agonía ante el poder que le tomó causar ese daño.  
  
Había cráteres en el suelo, y del cuerpo de Guilty sólo quedaban manchones de sangre, pero su horrible voz quedó por siempre calcada en su mente.  
  
_Sé el fénix que renace de las cenizas y arrasa con todo a su alrededor._  
  
Sus párpados cayeron como el crepúsculo, y el olor a quemado le llegó junto con el recuerdo de decirle a Shun que fuera un hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ES HORARIO DE INVIERNO ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TODAVÍA ES 31.
> 
> Perdón por la tardanza, los profes nos están dejando un ensayo por semana . :’B
> 
> Y ESTE TAMPOCO ESTÁ BETEADO I’M SO SORRY.
> 
> Hay mucho más que quería agregar pero meh. Al menos con este capítulo sí llegué a 3k palabras.
> 
> Sobre Esmeralda… meper?
> 
> El siguiente capítulo introduzco a Mime. :D Al fin.
> 
> Matane!


	4. Jane Doe

**Encuentran cadáver tras apagar incendio forestal: ¿víctima desafortunada o asesinato a sangre ardiente?**

_ 1ro de noviembre del 2019 _

El día de ayer las autoridades fueron a investigar uno de los bosques que han sido afectados por los incendios en lo que lleva del año y encontraron restos chamuscados de una mujer entre los 17 y 23 años.

“Debido al daño ocasionado por el fuego, no podemos confirmar su identidad.” Reveló Íntegra Gemini, oficial a cargo de la investigación. “Encontramos otros restos de ADN y los mandamos a un laboratorio para analizar. Hasta que tengamos los resultados, no sabemos si tiene relación a la Jane Doe o no.”

Cuando se preguntó si el caso tenía relación alguna con las recientes desapariciones de adolescentes en la zona centro de Atenas, la oficial se negó a dar declaración al respecto. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que las autoridades hagan su mejor esfuerzo para resolver este caso.

* * *

Para Ikki despertar adolorido y en el regazo de Esmeralda mientras ella tarareaba canciones de cuna y le curaba las heridas que recibía tras un entrenamiento especialmente brutal no era novedad. Lo que le era novedad, sin embargo, era despertar con el olor a quemado pegado en la piel.

Había un ligero zumbido en sus oídos, y los colores se encontraban algo apagados y borrosos cuando intentó abrir los ojos. A través del sentimiento de seguridad había algo molestándole, una sensación de descontento. Porque la mano que acariciaba su cabello era más grande, la voz que cantaba menos dulce y el regazo en el que estaba recostado menos suave.

—Despertaste. —el acento era diferente, la entonación era incorrecta de la forma en la que la de Esmeralda no lo era. ¿Acaso otra de las chicas había venido porque Esmeralda tenía un cliente que atender?— Pensé que te tomaría más tiempo. —pero eso era raro, además de que ninguna de las otras tenía tan buena pronunciación ni era tan voluptuosa como…

El sentimiento que le hacía nudos el estómago se intensificó, e intentó moverse de la incómoda calidez y la dura suavidad. Pero sus brazos se encontraban inmóviles, sus piernas demasiado adoloridas, y el zumbido en su cabeza no cesaba.

—¿Q-qué…? —intentó preguntar a través del velo en su cabeza, aquella parte que no le permitía recordar qué había pasado. Después de mucho forcejeo (y de ignorar la voz de la chica que no era Esmeralda) de nuevo el calor volvió a envolver su cuerpo, era como fuego corriendo por sus venas, pasaba por sus brazos y no le permitía respirar…

—Fénix. Tranquilízate. —la voz de la mujer, si bien no era dulce, tampoco había sonado especialmente peligrosa. Fénix… ese nombre… le pertenecía. Los colores y las figuras se aguzaron. El zumbido se intensificó, sin embargo, los sonidos del roce de las vendas en sus manos y de la voz de la mujer (no era ninguna de las chicas) los podía escuchar claro y fuerte. En el fondo de su mente, el conocimiento de que estaba completamente a merced de esta mujer que de repente lucía tan amenazadora le llenó de un poco de terror—. Te conviene tenerme de aliada. —le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —preguntó con dificultad, un fuerte sentimiento de deja vu apoderándose de su garganta. Puede saborear la desesperación que sintió aquel día, cuando se dio cuenta de su propia vulnerabilidad aún como idol. Puede sentir la misma desesperación rasguñando su pecho y queriendo escapar por su boca y puños.

—Puedes llamarme Paradox. —la mujer respondió, y a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese hotel de mala muerte, rodeado de prostitutas, Ikki no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pudor al notar lo voluptuosa que era la chica—. No tienes idea de lo emocionada que estoy de conocerte.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, algo escéptico. El que alguien esté emocionado de conocerlo no puede ser algo bueno. Implica algo de fanatismo, y fue el fanatismo que lo llevó a que lo capturaran en primer lugar—. ¿Por qué lo estarías? —ahora sólo su lengua se siente un poco como lija, pero tras tragar grueso un par de veces, su boca comienza a salivar de nuevo, como si hubiera despertado apenas también.

—Para hablar de Dragón, por supuesto. —la respuesta sonaba simple, sin embargo, Ikki no sabía por qué.

—¿Dragón…? —hay algo, en la superficie de su mente, desesperado por salir a flote. Le duele la cabeza, y no puede procesar bien la decepción en el rostro de Paradox.

Alguien toca la puerta, Paradox hace un puchero y hace entrar a un hombre con cabello largo (Ikki jamás entenderá eso, incluso a Esmeralda le gustaba llevarlo… pero Esmeralda era una chica. Era normal en ella. Y era rubia, no castaña como su mente le hizo pensar por un momento). La mujer se despide con una promesa de volver a preguntarle sobre Dragón, Ikki no quiere volver a hablar sobre Dragón.

(_Esmeralda está muerta_, una parte de su mente susurra, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharla.)

—Me alegra ver que sigues vivo. —miente el hombre, un brillo calculador en sus ojos, dorados como la miel y ocultos tras unas gafas que lucen anticuadas—. Habría sido una molestia tener que comenzar desde cero, cuando tú ya habías logrado la primera parte.

Ikki quiere hacer preguntas, inquirir sobre el hombre que huele a muerte y a la vez no; pero hay algo también en su mente que quiere huir, un instinto que creyó haber destruido hace tiempo. Ese algo mantiene su boca cerrada y aleja el atisbo de odio que hay en su mirada. Lo hace parecer menos peligroso, menos al borde de un colapso.

(_Esmeralda está muerta_, una parte de su mente susurra, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ameritar su atención.)

—¿Comenzar desde cero…? —preguntó a través del bloqueo que pareció sufrir. Los ojos del hombre brillaron por un momento, emocionados como un gato que acababa de descubrir un juguete nuevo. Listo para llevarlo de un lugar a otro sin realmente decirle por qué, listo para rasguñar poco a poco hasta llegar a sus entrañas, y dejarlo así.

—Será mejor que vengas. —sugirió el hombre, dándose vuelta sin indicarle a Ikki que lo siguiera. Pero era una orden indirecta, así que la obedeció lo mejor que pudo.

(_Esmeralda está muerta_, una parte de su mente le dice, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para procesarlo.)

Los pasillos son mucho más anchos de lo que eran los del hotel, sin embargo, muchas de las decoraciones son las mismas, hasta el signo que…

—Hemos llegado. —parecía ser una oficina. El hombre la abrió, y dentro había otro hombre, idéntico a él excepto al color de cabello.

—Hypnos, ¿qué has…? —levantó la vista de unos documentos, y al ver a la persona que trajo soltó un suspiro—. Explica.

—No seas así. —le replicó el otro, sentándose en una silla cerca del escritorio—. Sé que estabas igual de curioso que yo para…

(_Esmeralda está muerta _ , su mente grita, lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharla, _ tú la mataste_.)

Y de repente se encuentra de nuevo en el bosque, el rostro de Esmeralda palidecía, trataba de ignorar el hoyo en su pecho (la sangre huía de su cuerpo cual caudal), la risa de Guilty llenaba sus oídos y de repente su sangre hervía. Quería hacer a este hombre sufrir como la hizo sufrir a ella.

Su sangre hervía, su cuerpo ardía, podía ver verdaderas llamas salir de sus puños, un cráter en el suelo era lo único que quedaba.

Y se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

_ —Hermano... —Esmeralda sostenía el micrófono con un aire nervioso—. ¿Crees que haremos bien nuestro debút? —era raro. Esmeralda jamás había demostrado verdaderos deseos de ser idol, más allá de cantar ocasionalmente las canciones de la radio. Sin embargo, sintió una calidez en su pecho y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzó su mano para revolverle el cabello. _

_ —Por supuesto que sí —su voz sonaba como si estuviera debajo del agua—. El público te amará, S… _

* * *

—Después de la graciosada que hiciste con los gemelos, te pusieron bajo observación. —le informó la voz de una mujer en su oído en cuanto despertó. Su pecho se encontraba pesado, como si realmente se hubiera estado ahogando—. Será mejor que aprendas a controlar tu cosmo rápido, que no tengo tiempo para niñadas.

Mientras controlaba su respiración, Ikki se preguntó si Paradox seguía molesta porque no le pudo hablar de Dragón. Luego se recordó que no le importaba e intentó volver a cerrar los ojos. La mujer no se lo tomó a bien, si la forma en la que lo empujó de la cama era indicativo de algo.

—Hypnos dijo que todavía quería hablar contigo, aunque creo que será mejor si para entonces no vuelves a intentar atacarlo. —su sonrisa parece casi seductora, y no le afecta a Ikki en la manera que debería. Paradox parece aburrirse rápido de su falta de respuesta, así que va al armario que hay a un par de metros y saca algo de ropa cómoda—. Ponte esto y te veo afuera en cinco minutos. Debería quedarte. —y dicho esto salió.

Ikki miró a las prendas en sus manos (manos que ya no tenían vendas) y desganado, hizo caso.

La palabra _ cosmo _ hacía eco en su mente.

* * *

—Existe una fuerza oculta dentro de cada uno de nosotros —explicó Paradox, vendando uno de sus puños—, por supuesto, sólo se muestra en momentos de alta necesidad. Cuando estás en peligro de muerte, por ejemplo. —blandió su puño por el aire y destrozó una pared entera, las ondas de la explosión increíblemente controladas en esa pequeña área—. Los científicos te dirán que es fuerza histérica, aquí le llamamos _ cosmo_, y el objetivo de hoy es que puedas usarlo cuando sea.

Ikki no lo entiende. ¿Acaso Guilty sabía de este cosmo y estuvo intentando hacer que lo usara todo este tiempo? El dolor de los entrenamientos le pesaba en los huesos y de repente su cuerpo ardía de nuevo. Llamas salían de sus puños y ardían antes de que se volviera oscuro de nuevo.

* * *

—Esto se va a volver un mal chiste. —comentó Paradox en cuanto logró recuperar la consciencia—. Necesitarás aprender a usar tu cosmo sin desmayarte como un debilucho. —rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, su cabello púrpura cayendo como cascada en su espalda aún estando en una coleta—. Tengo un cliente que atender, intenta por lo menos no destruir tus huesos si entrenas.

En cuanto se fue, Ikki realmente sintió la soledad. Y a su mente vino el extraño pensamiento de que estaba bastante callado. No era como si antes de esto fuera alguien particularmente parlanchín, pero este nivel de silencio era raro incluso para él.

Mientras limpiaba el polvo que se había acumulado en su ropa por su desastroso intento, su mente le recordó que la razón era que Esmeralda era la única que no estaba lo suficientemente intimidada por él como para hablarle. La única que tenía un deseo continuo de sacarle conversación y pasar tiempo con él, la única que disfrutaba de su presencia de manera genuina.

La primera persona en amarlo.

La sensación de perderla (por siempre presente ahora, grabada en su retina, en su piel, en lo más esencial de sí) hizo su sangre hervir, y enfocando sólo una pequeña parte de ese enojo en su puño, lo dirigió hacia otra de las paredes.

Fue mucho más desastroso que el de Paradox, pero logró asestar un golpe infundido con cosmos a una de las paredes. Una sonrisa ladina se instaló en su rostro, e ignoró la voz en su mente que le reprochaba por hacer lo que ellos querían.

* * *

—Paradox me ha dado informes de tu progreso, —comenzó Hypnos, aquel brillo siniestro que siempre enervaba a Ikki presente en sus ojos—. Y he de admitir… que me sorprende que hayas logrado tanto en un mes. —su sonrisa era la de un depredador a punto de atacar—. Aunque no podía esperar menos del Fénix. —Ikki no logró asentir con la cabeza, y esperaba que Hypnos no pudiera leer su mente porque encontraría la total apatía que sentía—. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué te reclutamos.

Ikki no reaccionó, pero Hypnos parecía no necesitarlo.

—Verás, el señor Hades vendrá pronto, y necesitamos un ejército para él. —movió la torre en el tablero y se comió uno de los caballos negros. Ikki jamás fue bueno con el ajedrez—. En Noruega hay una persona que podría representar un peligro para el señor Hades, es preciso que te encargues de él.

A Ikki jamás le habían pedido que matara. Le habían pedido que intimidara, a veces que recolectara dinero de los vagos que no adquirían deudas en el hotel, o a veces que vigilara el club que había en frente para pescar posibles chicas nuevas.

Pero ha había matado. A dos personas, de hecho.

Hypnos usó a un peón para hacerle jaque mate, y no le preguntó si aceptaba la misión o no.

* * *

Era extraña la sensación de tener tanta ropa encima, pero era necesario si no quería congelarse en Noruega en vísperas de Navidad.

La gente iba caminando de un lado a otro, preocupada con compras de último minuto, e Ikki no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería ser así. Recuerdos fugaces de ir a tiendas para comprar dulces o a veces algo de ropa con Esmeralda revolotearon por su mente, y ante la muy evidente falta de Esmeralda afianzó la expresión enfurecida en su rostro.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde se hospedaría (todos los gastos cubiertos ya por el señor Hades, qué considerado) y dejó el escaso equipaje que trajo, decidido a comenzar la parte de rastreo.

Originalmente, planeaban asignarle un compañero para esta misión. Pero por razones de logística los gemelos decidieron en vez dejarle que obrara solo. Era una oportunidad para probar que era útil para el señor Hades, habían proclamado.

Las decoraciones en la plaza eran espantosas. Las guirnaldas no combinaban con el blanco de la nieve, y ver a la gente besarse bajo el muérdago le revolvía el estómago con disgusto. En alguna ocasión Esmeralda le reclamó el no disfrutar de la Navidad, llamándolo un _ Grinch_, e Ikki no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Una mata de cabello rosa entre la multitud llamó su atención. El cabello rosa no era muy común en esa área. Había estudiado varias fotos de su objetivo, y estaba casi seguro de que aquella persona era Alberich.

Lo siguió durante un par de horas, seguro de que su objetivo no lo había notado entre que veía y veía las ventas navideñas desde la banqueta. Y pronto anocheció.

Parecía ser que los reportes que le mandaron eran ciertos, pues durante las noches frecuentaba un club cerca de ahí. _ Orphee_, según las luces neón que tintineaban al ritmo de un villancico.

Dentro había un ambiente al que Ikki estaba mucho más acostumbrado, pues tuvo que trabajar en varios de los clubs que operaban (aunque nunca le pagaran por ello) e Ikki sintió cómo un poco de la tensión se iba de su cuerpo. Las personas bailaban en la pista, y ahí se sentía casi innecesario usar una chaqueta para protegerse contra el frío.

Había un escenario algo pequeño, donde sólo había un DJ y, extrañamente, un arpista. Quizás eran las luces del lugar haciéndole una mala jugada (después de todo, ya había perdido el color de cabello de Alberich) pero el arpista parecía tener cabello naranja, y unos ojos demasiado brillantes mientras tocaba una serenata que no se perdía entre la música electrónica que explotaba de las bocinas.

El arpista miró en la dirección de Ikki, e Ikki sintió a su estómago saltar de la forma en la que lo había hecho la única vez que se subió a una montaña rusa. El arpista sonrió, probablemente consciente del efecto que tenía en su público.

Después de otro par más de canciones, el arpista al fin se bajó del escenario, y fue entonces que Ikki logró visualizar la figura de Alberich (ahora tan clara como si estuviera allá afuera con los rayos del sol) moverse hacia, donde Ikki asumía estaba, el backstage. Tratando de no ser obvio como antes, comenzó a moverse entre la multitud, una parte de sí deseando al menos tener un trago después de completar su misión.

Los pasillos del backstage eran un poco confusos, pero no lo suficiente como para que lograra perderse, y tras volver a girar a la izquierda escuchó un golpe contra la pared.

—¿Cuánto cobras por la noche? —escuchó algunos jadeos, y un par de sonidos como si alguien estuviera succionando. Estuvo a punto de retirarse antes de escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar, Alberich…? —sólo había un testigo, si lograba distraerlo, podría completar su misión, y en el primer día…

Otro jadeo llegó a sus oídos, pero esta vez de sorpresa, y un par de segundos después escuchó un cuerpo caer al suelo tapizado. ¿Acaso la otra persona… había apuñalado a Alberich…?

—Sal de ahí. —chasqueando la lengua, Ikki salió de la esquina en la que se encontraba y entró a campo de visión del arpista. Sus manos tenían un poco de sangre, y una parte muy pequeña de su mente se encontraba aliviado de que no tendría que acabar con él—. No me importan mucho los asiáticos, pero si accedes a no contar nada de lo que viste o escuchaste, podría considerar no cobrarte. —le guiñó un ojo, como si fuera una gran oferta de negocios en vez de la clara amenaza que mostraba con el cuchillo al borde de su mano.

Las orejas de Ikki se encendieron a un rojo vivo, una reacción que Ikki creía haber dejado de tener desde que era un crío. ¿Acaso este hombre estaba insinuando…?

—Alberich. Era mi objetivo. Debía matarlo. —con la cabeza apuntó al cuerpo que seguía sangrando en el suelo, esperando que el arpista le entendiera a través de su escaso noruego. Pareció hacerlo por la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bastante afortunado, entonces. —en la distancia, se escucharon un par de pasos, así que el chico se giró de nuevo para con Ikki, un toque divertido en su expresión—. Sígueme. —tomó su mano, arrastrándolo por el laberinto que era el backstage.

Los pasos detrás de ellos se vuelven más acelerados, y alguien grita sobre un muerto. Delante de él, el arpista parece aguantarse las ganas de reír.

Tras mucho correr, lograron llegar a una salida. Y afuera el cabello del arpista ondeaba con el viento invernal.

—Mime. —se introdujo el arpista cuando estuvieron a una distancia razonable del club—. Espero no volver a verte.

Y desapareció en medio de la noche antes de que Ikki pudiera presentarse.


End file.
